


Tidak Ada Malam Minggu Di Jogja Hari Ini

by tekoteko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, lokal au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekoteko/pseuds/tekoteko
Summary: Ini bukan kisah putus cinta yang tokohnya menangisi kenangan malam minggu bersama mantan pacar. Bukan, bukan. Kisah ini jauh lebih sepele namun tetap sedih.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Tidak Ada Malam Minggu Di Jogja Hari Ini

Ini bukan kisah putus cinta yang tokohnya menangisi kenangan malam minggu bersama mantan pacar. Bukan, bukan. Kisah ini jauh lebih sepele namun tetap sedih. 

Kisah ini tentang Kuroo Tetsuro. Seorang pemuda 22 tahun yang tidak bisa kencan malam minggu bersama kekasih hati karena hujan lebat sejak siang yang awet menyiram jogja. Sedih. Murni sedih sekali. Seperti tidak direstui Tuhan untuk bawa anak adamnya berbuat maksiat. 

Padahal Kuroo tidak ada niat busuk malam ini. Cuma kangen dan pengen pacaran ke alun-alun kidul saja. Duduk-duduk berdua trus makan jajanan ringan. Rencananya sih begitu. Sayang, takdir memutuskan untuk menjadikannya wacana. 

Eh, hujan itu berkah. Nggak boleh ngeluh.

Kuroo tiba-tiba ingat pesan bunda jauh di perantauan sana. Haaahhh, ya sudah lah. Mau bagaimana lagi. Pacarnya juga mana mau keluar hujan-hujan begini.

Padahal Kuroo sudah mandi, wangi, ganteng, rapi, duduk hadap jendela sambil pasang muka sangar. Mau takut-takuti hujan agar cepat reda dan langsung cus pergi pacaran. Haaahhhh, wacana.

30 menit uring-uringan, ponsel kuroo bergetar. Si pacar telepon. Senyum di bibir tidak bisa disembunyikan. Deham-deham ganteng dulu, lalu

"Halo?"

"Halo kak, tempatku hujan lebat. Nggak usah ditunggu, batal aja ya"

"Yah Kei, dua jam lagi selesai nih hujannya"

"Masa keluar jam 9?"

"Atau aku main tempat kamu aja nanti"

"Ih jangan, Kak Aki di rumah. Nanti kamu wawancara lagi. Kalau sama mama aja nggak apa-apa"

"Tapi aku kangen"

"Iya"

"Aku udah mandi juga"

"Aku juga udah"

"ehh?? Udah rapi dong?"

"Hm"

Senyum Kuroo makin lebar. Ternyata yang menantikan acara malam ini bukan cuma dia seorang. Tsukishima Kei, 20 tahun, ganteng, pintar, tinggi, cakep, ternyata juga sudah siap-siap. Kuroo lirik hujan dibalik jendela. Dalam hati berdoa cepat reda.

"Kalau kita skype bareng aja gimana? Aku pengen lihat kamu"

"Apaan, tiap hari juga ketemu"

"Iya, tapi kan aku udah dua minggu nggak kuliah"

"ya siapa suruh nggak ngambil matkul lagi"

"Keiiii"

"Hmm?"

"....."

"Ya udah ayok"

"Muachhhh, mantap betul pacar aku"

"Tapi lampu kamar kamu dihidupkan ya. Jangan sampai orang rumah aku salah paham lagi"

Jadi dulu Tsukki pernah dituduh nonton bokep live siang bolong sama abangnya waktu lagi skype sama Kuroo. Alasannya karena suudzon. Kamar Kuroo gelap, terang di beberapa sudut aja. Tidak pakai baju pula. Siapa yang tidak curiga. Akiteru tidak masalah adeknya nonton begitu, tapi kalau live sama modelan kucing garong kan naluri abangnya jadi berteriak, suruh waspada.

"Hahahaha, iya iya. Ini aku rapi kok kayak mau lamar kerja"

"Diihh apa sih kak"

"Iya benaran. Panggil Kak Aki sama mama kamu coba, biar aku sekalian lamar kamu"

Dan telepon diputus sepihak begitu saja. Walau sudah pacaran cukup lama, tsukki masih saja tidak bisa bereaksi santai dan tenang jika digoda seperti itu. Kuroo sih senang ya sama sikap tsukki yang panas dingin begitu. Makin semangat gangguinnya. Ya hitung-hitung bumbu hubungan mereka sih. Karena walau bagaimana pun, Kuroo tau kalau tsukki sebenarnya suka. Pure nggak bisa balas aja.

Kuroo pergi hidupin lampu kamar. Buka laptop dan buka skype. Tuh lihat, kalau tsukki beneran marah mana mungkin sambungan dia disambut.

Tsukki pakai kemeja flannel coklat tua yang lengannya digulung sampai siku. Duhh ganteng. Itu baju kuliah tapi dipakai pacaran juga cocok menurut Kuroo.

"Kamu pikir senyum-senyum gitu ganteng?"

"Ganteng dong, kan kamu suka"

"Ini aku putusin lagi ya"

"hehe, bercanda boss"

Ya sudah. Begitu saja. Malam minggunya tidak ada. Diganti jadi teleconference via skype. Kuroo sih rasa ngerjain tugas tiap buka laptop, tapi kalau tugasnya mandangin Kei sih 24 sks juga Kuroo kuat. 

Udah gitu aja. Hujan ternyata nggak buruk-buruk banget. Kuro jadi punya folder foto baru hasil _screenshot_ muka tsukki malam ini.


End file.
